


why did you do that?

by elvenloki



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: y/n saves eric’s ass like a badass bitch





	why did you do that?

If you’d have known what was going to happen at Candor, you would’ve avoided going with your friends, if they could even be called that. And although you were now standing helplessly as the one person of whom you’ve told everything to was on the verge of execution, you couldn’t help but feel terrible. **  
**

You didn’t know Dauntless was going to raid Candor, the rest of the Dauntless–the ones who left–and Tris’ group didn’t know either. And you doubted if Tris would’ve avoided going like you wanted to, but your reasoning was more to avoid Eric being in this situation in the first place. Four and Tris had always been odd around you, but you understood and figured it was because you were dating Eric. They always seemed to believe that you’d run to Eric and tell him everything, but it was literally the opposite.

He knew everything about you, about how you were Divergent, how your old faction treated you like crap–forcing you to develop a thick skin as a coping method. But you had never, and would never for that matter, told Eric about anything Four and Tris talked about. You hadn’t seen him since he forced his way into Amity, and even though you were terrified of him, you were still in love with him.

And now you were in a room, the same room that the Dauntless had forced you, Tris and some other people on their knees. Candors, Dauntless and fationless all surrounded you, and Eric sat on the floor. He still showed no signs of mercy, and it pissed you off. You’d think that a former Erudite would be smart enough to at least try to get Four to forgive him, but you also knew of their history, and how it wouldn’t end up happening anyway.

“Look, all I know is that Jeanine needs her.” Eric smirked, his eyes flickering between Four and Tris. You stood off to the side, by the window. Your arms were crossed over your chest and your eyes were watering.

Four groaned before pointing the gun to Eric’s face. You had to do something. You had to save Eric. Against your better judgement, you broke away from the window, grabbed a gun that laid abandoned on the floor, and stood between Eric and Four, his gun now flesh against your chest and yours pointing to his face.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Tris raced towards you, but you rolled your eyes.

“I’m not letting you kill him.” The words rolled off your tongue, venom dripping from each syllable.

“But he killed all those people, Y/N, he’s the enemy.” Tris tried to reason with you, but you shook your head.

“Jeanine is the enemy. She forced him to do this shit. Yes he did some stuff, but he’ll have to live with it.” Four removed the gun from your chest, causing you to smile again. He wouldn’t kill you, you were too innocent.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Four was angry. You pondered it for a moment, we couldn’t let him go completely, he’d go back to Jeanine. And if he stayed with your group, he’d get attacked and you figured he could handle it, but you didn’t want that to happen anyway.

“We keep him, with us. Handcuffed, no gun, he’d be safe and he can’t do anything.” A disappointed groan left Eric’s throat and you had to stifle a giggle. Four looked at Tris, as if to ask her permission, but Tris simply nodded.

“You heard her, ‘cuff him.” Someone handed you the handcuffs and you turned around, putting them on Eric. “He’s your responsibility. If something happens, its on you.”

“What, please, you don’t think I can handle Eric?” You smiled, pulling Eric on his feet.

On the journey to Factionless, you kept your hand on Eric’s arm. He kept looking at you, and in his eyes you couldn’t make out what exactly he was feeling. You knew he was probably pissed off, I mean, it’s Eric and he’s always mad. And you figured he was probably proud of you getting him out of that, saving his life. Neither of you could ignore the disgusted stares of the Fationless, and the Dauntless, though.

You took Eric to a room so you two could be alone. No factionless and no Dauntless watching you two with distaste.

“Why did you do that?” He finally asked as you closed the door. You turned around and stared at him, was he fucking serious?

“‘Cause you’re a fucking idiot.” His face melted into a smile. “Seriously, Eric, why won’t you just apologize to Four and then we can all go out on double dates.” You joked.

“If you think I’m going to apologize to anyone then you need to find someone else to date.”

“You apologize to me, though.” You sat on the bed next to Eric and scooted closer to him.

“That’s different.” He looked at you, your eyebrow raising to get him to continue. “You aren’t trying to get me killed and you don’t hate me, which for the record, I don’t understand, but whatever.”

“I don’t hate you because I know that it’s not entirely your fault. If you were in Jeanine’s or Max’s place, I’d fucking hate you as much as Four hates you. Probably more.” You kissed his cheek.

“Do you think it was a good idea to bring me here?” He looked worried, his eyebrows were furrowed together and his face was in his famous frown. You sighed.

“No, not really, but I knew they wouldn’t let me save you if you were just going to go back to Jeanine so I improvised. Although I wish we didn’t have to stay here.” You moved to pull the bedspread so you could crawl under it. “Do you want me to uncuff you?” He nodded and you did so, tossing the metal handcuffs on the floor next to the bed.

He crawled under the blankets with you, his arms automatically wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer to him. You smiled softly, your head laying on his chest. You missed this. This used to be a regular occurrence when you were in training to be a Dauntless, but then the war started and you had to run to Amity with your allies, leaving Eric to fight on the side of Erudite and Dauntless.

“Eric.” You whispered, nudging his stomach a little.

“What?” His lips tickled against your neck as he spoke.

“What’s going to happen to us, you know, like are we going to die or…” You cut yourself off, not wanting to think of the inevitable. Eric pulled his head back to look at you, his hand cupping your face. You closed your eyes, feeling tears forming.

“You’re not going to die. I won’t let Jeanine or anyone else hurt you.” You felt him kiss our temple and you finally opened your eyes again.

“But, the factionless… and the majority of the rest of Dauntless hate me.” You shifted closer to him, hiding your face in his chest.

“Why do they hate you?”

“Because they think I’m a traitor for helping you, for being in love with you, for saving you. And I’m pretty sure Four and Tris now hate me too.”

“Well, you could come with me and we could leave. Leave the war, the factions. Find a way out of the city, out of Amity.” You pulled back, staring at him. Why would he suggest that?

“Don’t you have to answer to Jeanine?  I mean, the bitch is going around killing Divergents and looking for Tris. She obviously needs you to do it, too. You’re, like, the best Dauntless warrior.”

“And yet I’m in a Factionless base, which I didn’t know existed, and the only reason I’m not running is because you’re here.” He laughed. “I’m serious, Y/N, we could run away.”

You thought about it for a minute before shaking your head.

“I can’t leave them here to fight Jeanine. I have to go with them. I mean, I’m Divergent and I don’t think I could live with myself if I left and didn’t help defeat Jeanine.” He nodded, laying back down and his arms wrapping themselves around you again.

But you couldn’t sleep. You kept thinking of going with Eric. Just leaving everyone and everything. You could hide in the forest. You could sneak into Dauntless before leaving and infiltrate the base, take weapons and food and supplies. You could steal a Amity truck and just leave, further away. Finally, you shook Eric awake.

“W..What’s wrong?” He sat up, looking at you.

“I.. I thought about it and… I want to go with you.” You licked your lip out of nervousness. He looked at you a little more before he smiled.

“Well, we should leave now, before anyone wakes up.” You smiled at him as you stood up to gather your things.


End file.
